¿Y tú, cómo celebras la Navidad?
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Un cortito de época, ojalá les guste... disculpen la falta de yaoi pero ese género no me agrada (lo recalco pues veo que hay muchas historias de ese tipo con muchos seguidores). Saludos.
1. Chapter 1

**Tradiciones navideñas… ¿Y tú, cómo celebras la Navidad? (Gakuen Hetalia).**

 _Introducción: La Navidad debe tomarse como un tiempo de reflexión recordando el porqué de la venida de nuestro Salvador Jesucristo (para la mayoría de los occidentales y los seguidores de la doctrina de Cristo en todo el mundo). La fecha real de su nacimiento es un misterio y se cayó en la especulación de adaptarla a las celebraciones de cada región donde se asentaba el cristianismo para darle entrada como un nuevo culto a esos lugares, pero no debemos pasar por alto la importancia de su significado._

 _Independientemente de eso les presento esta pequeña historieta basada en este simpático anime, al cual le he tomado cariño pues he dado un repaso a los capítulos, para divertirnos y meditar un momento en ello. Saludos._

Club de periodismo del Instituto "W", unos días antes de Navidad…

─ ¿Qué opinas, Nihon? ─Alemania, el alto y bien parecido representante de la raza germánica, le mostraba a su compañero Japón, joven de baja estatura y aspecto tímido, algunos breves escritos para la redacción de lo que sería la última publicación escolar de la gaceta informativa a su cargo antes de que diera inicio el periodo vacacional de fin de año.

─ Parece interesante… ─su acompañante dio su aprobación con un movimiento de cabeza─… creo que también podríamos agregar algunas fotografías ambientales para complementar la información ─detalló a continuación.

─ Eso suena bastante bien… tenemos que asegurarnos de escoger las mejores tomas ─afirmó el alemán con agrado.

La puerta del salón fue abierta de sopetón haciéndoles dar un respingo de tan concentrados que estaban en su labor.

─ ¡Doiutsu, Nihon, ya estoy aquí! ─los saludó el siempre ruidoso Italia, tan campante y quitado de la pena como siempre. Muy fresco se acercó a ellos.

─ ¡Itaria! ─con lo que consiguió que Alemania le metiera un buen coscorrón en lo alto de la cabeza provocándole un chichón muy doloroso de ver─. ¡Casi me matas del susto, idiota! ─le espetó visiblemente enfadado.

─ ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Doiutsu! ─lloriqueó el italiano con gesto compungido sobándose la enorme protuberancia.

─ Itaria – kun… ─Japón únicamente respondió con un susurro bajo y ahogado poniéndose una mano en el corazón. A su edad ya no estaba para ese tipo de sorpresas.

─… ¿qué estaban haciendo? ─el dolor le duró muy poco al joven mediterráneo cuando su atención se fijó en las hojas puestas sobre la mesa, así que lanzó la pregunta demostrando su curiosidad.

─ Estamos trabajando en la redacción del último número de este año sobre el tema de Navidad… ─le explicó el rubio germano recomponiéndose de igual manera─… pero todavía nos faltan detalles ─adicionó en tono de circunspecto.

─ Casi toda la información la encontramos en Internet… aunque Doiutsu – san y yo consideramos que se puede profundizar en ella ─dijo el joven oriental externando su sentir.

─ Oohh… ─Italia le echó un vistazo rápido a la primera hoja poniendo carita de asombro. Luego sonrió despreocupado y miró a sus amigos─. ¿Y si agregamos algunas recetas para la cena de Navidad?... a todo mundo le gusta comer mucho en Navidad ─sugirió muy contento y convencido.

─ Mmm… puede ser un buen suplemento… ─reconoció el teutón en tono complaciente.

─ Entonces es necesario hacer más entrevistas para comprobar la información… ─el japonés se sintió más motivado por la propuesta del italiano y alistó su equipo de grabación portátil en menos de un segundo, mostrándose dispuesto a salir.

─ ¡Qué bien, vayamos a entrevistar a Ukuraina nee – san! ─a lo que el latino se unió entusiasta soltando una exclamación emocionada levantando los brazos por un momento. Saludaría nuevamente a la joven Ucrania y sus grandes bustos y tal vez, ahora sí, conseguiría una cita con ella.

─ Evidentemente muero de curiosidad por saber a ciencia cierta cómo celebran la Navidad en otros países del Este de Europa ─Alemania ni se molestó y antes bien tomó también su libreta de notas preparándose para ir a la carga.

Sin más salieron juntos, dispuestos a caerle a preguntas al primero que se les cruzara enfrente. Nadie rechazaría una entrevista pues, ¿quién se negaría a ser noticia en una buena reseña?

Caminando sin rumbo fijo sus pasos les llevaron al aula de Música donde encontraron a la dulce Hungría haciéndole compañía a Austria en tanto éste tocaba villancicos al piano.

─ ¡Hangarī nee – chan! ─el italiano no desaprovecharía una oportunidad para acomodarse muy cerca de la muchacha en espera de recibir un beso cariñoso, pasando por alto, una vez más, la mueca de desaprobación del alemán y el gesto resignado del japonés.

─ ¡Hola, Ita – chan! ─claro que, como ella le tiene un gran cariño y estima, no se hizo de rogar plantándole de inmediato el tan ansiado beso para después acariciarle la cabeza como si aún fuera un niño pequeño.

─ Vee~… ─eso le hizo poner su típico gesto de enamorado perdido en su mundo de ensueño.

─… Ōsutoria… Hangarī… ─Alemania disimuló su malestar poniendo los ojos en blanco por un breve instante, para después saludar con educación.

─ Muy buenas tardes, Ōsutoria – san, Hangarī – san… ─Japón también mostró su civilidad dedicándoles a ambos una reverencia respetuosa. Ninguno de ellos se animó a entrar en el aula a menos que los invitaran a hacerlo.

─ No se queden ahí parados y siéntense de una buena vez ─no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que Austria les indicó con gesto grave que ocuparan alguno de los asientos vacíos del interior del salón.

Así que sin más se dispusieron a obedecerle y disfrutaron de una diversidad de villancicos por lo menos durante un cuarto de hora hasta que una nota extraña y discordante rompió el encanto.

─ Tendré que afinar un poco más el piano… ─externó el austriaco de mal humor después de tan horripilante sonido, "disciplinando" un poco el instrumento como si él fuera el responsable de su enfado.

─ ¿Pasa algo? ─le preguntó el alemán mostrando disposición para ayudar.

─ Ese bellaco de Puroisen estuvo jugando con el piano en su afán de tocar los villancicos al ritmo "trash metal" y dañó varias cuerdas ─Austria no dudó en revelar la causa de sus pesares expulsando un denso humo por las orejas, empleando a su vez un tono de voz levemente histérico.

─ Lo bueno es que ya lo mandé a la enfermería… ─mencionó Hungría muy quitada de la pena dándose sus aires mientras continuaba mimando al italiano en la cabeza como si fuera un cachorrito, y éste se veía muy contento recostado en su regazo.

─ Ya me lo imagino… ─el rubio germano hizo una cómica mueca de vergüenza y pena por la suerte de su hermano mayor. Ya pasaría a saludarlo más tarde.

─ ¡Hangarī nee – chan! ─Italia pareció volver en sí justo en ese momento, así que se enderezó de su cómoda posición y miró a su amiga de años con gesto emocionado y gran sonrisa inocente─, ¿cómo celebran la Navidad en tu casa? ─le preguntó a continuación. Ese era el cuestionamiento clave para iniciar con la entrevista.

─ Oh, ya veo ─la chica le correspondió el gesto y volvió la vista a los otros dos hablándoles con amabilidad─. ¿Así que volverán a publicar un reportaje de Navidad?

─Así es, y en está ocasión también pensamos incluir algunas recetas tradicionales navideñas ─respondió Alemania y tanto él como Japón se prepararon para tomar notas y grabar.

─ Eso suena bien… ─dijo la joven sin dejar de sonreír─. ¿Por qué no les cuenta usted también sobre la Navidad en su casa, Ōsutoria – san? ─invitando al austriaco a compartir lo suyo.

─ Por ahora estoy ocupado… ─respondió éste con algo de aspereza metiendo la cabeza en la caja de resonancia del piano para revisarlo cuidadosamente.

─ Bueno… ─Hungría se encogió un poco de hombros sin ofenderse.

─ Entonces, Hangarī, ¿cómo celebran la Navidad en tu casa? ─el alemán tomó su papel de periodista en tanto el japonés acercaba el micrófono para captar sus palabras.

─ La época navideña y de intercambio de regalos comienza relativamente pronto en comparación con otras culturas… San Nicolás o Papá Noel es conocido en mi casa como Mikulás o Szent Miklós, y él visita a los niños la noche del 5 al 6 de diciembre, aunque es el Niño Jesús quien trae los regalos el mero día de Navidad ─empezó la muchacha con su explicación.

─ Ese es un buen punto… ─externó Japón en voz baja mirándola con interés.

─ Vee~… ─Italia tenía ojitos soñadores al pensar en todos los regalos que pediría ese año.

─… La noche anterior a la festividad de San Nicolás los niños húngaros tienen la tradición de colocar una bota en el alféizar de su ventana para que Mikulás la llene de dulces. Y las celebraciones formales comienzan con la decoración del árbol de Navidad el 24 de diciembre, y siguen con una cena familiar a base de platos típicos navideños; en algunas zonas se sirve una sopa de pescado llamada halászlé, pero, aparte de eso, el día de Nochebuena es un día de ayuno.

─ ¿En serio? ─preguntó Alemania con curiosidad. Habían dado por hecho de que en todo mundo se comía en exceso en esas fiestas.

─ Es la tradición… ─observó la doncella con aire de diversión─. Esa noche (Szenteste), el ángel o el Niño Jesús (Kisjézus o Jézuska) traen los regalos. Este es el momento más íntimo de la Navidad, con el árbol iluminado con cálidas velas, suave música navideña, la familia cantando villancicos y música religiosa y el intercambio de regalos. Durante el mes de diciembre, y especialmente en Nochebuena, también existe la costumbre de que niños y adultos hagan representaciones del nacimiento de Jesús (Betlehemezés), vistiéndose con ropa de la época y contando historias sobre los Reyes Magos que llegaron de Oriente, los pastores, María, José y por supuesto, el nacimiento de Jesús. Los actores van de casa en casa y reciben regalos por su actuación… y esto es lo más relevante que les puedo contar ─y dio por finalizada su narración.

─ Es más interesante de lo que pensé… ─dijo el japonés muy admirado.

─ ¡Yo quiero ir a tu casa en Navidad, Hangarī nee – chan! ─dijo Italia mostrándose encantado ante la perspectiva de recibir regalos anticipados.

─ Este año varios amigos pasaremos la Navidad en casa de Ōsutoria – san ─respondió la joven en tono cariñoso dedicándole una sonrisita de complacencia al austriaco, quien se había asomado curioso para escuchar el relato.

─ Yo sólo prepararé la Sachertorte¹ y tocaré «Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht»², eso es todo… ─ repuso éste volviendo a ocultarse para no dejar ver el breve rubor de sus orejas.

─ ¿¡Vas a preparar una Sachertorte!? ¿¡De verdad vas a hacer eso!? ─Alemania se mostró perplejo ante la perspectiva de que su primo tendría invitados a cenar… con lo avaro que era podía considerar eso como un milagro navideño.

─ Suisu y su hermana Rihitenshutain³ llevarán la cena, y Puroisen dijo que él haría las galletas tradicionales navideñas de mantequilla, así que no tengo de que preocuparme ─agregó Austria sin dar la cara.

─ ¿Suisu va a ir a cenar contigo? ─la extrañeza del alemán fue mayúscula. Dado que también conocía lo mezquino y hostil que llegaba a ser el suizo con todo mundo, especialmente con Austria, ya no le quedaba duda que esa noticia sí se trataba de un verdadero milagro.

─ Iremos al mercado de Salzburgo para comprar los regalos y los dulces para los niños, nos divertiremos en el teatro y decoraremos toda la casa con luces en colores dorado y plata ─detalló la húngara más que sonriente y divertida─. Si gustan pueden venir también ─haciéndoles extensiva la invitación.

─ ¡Vamos, Doiutsu, di que sí! ─le dijo el italiano a su amigo un tanto suplicante.

─… este… vamos a terminar nuestro reportaje y después veremos a donde iremos a celebrar… ─le contestó el aludido dándole la vuelta al tema en el afán de no incomodar a nadie.

Se despidieron amablemente y continuaron su camino en busca del siguiente entrevistado.

 _Notas informativas (gracias a Wikipedia de donde tomé los datos presentados):_

 _¹ Sachertorte es un tradicional pastel austriaco hecho de chocolate y cubierto de chocolate, con relleno de mermelada de albaricoque que le da un toque levemente ácido para no hacerlo demasiado empalagoso. Se sirve acompañado de crema batida que tampoco es muy dulce._

 _²Es el nombre en alemán de la canción "Noche de paz"._

 _³Nos referimos a Liechtenstein, un pequeño país enclavado en los Alpes cuya cercana vecindad y economía con Suiza lo hace parecer más bien una región dependiente de él. En la serie no son hermanos como tal pero tienen un gran parecido, y Suiza la tomó a su cargo después de la Primera Guerra Mundial al sentirse compadecido hacia su persona. Ella es la única persona por la que el suizo iría a la guerra sin dudarlo con tal de defenderla._

 _ **Nota: este capítulo es breve pero espero poder explayarme un poco con los demás. No pretendo presentar a varios países pero si a los suficientes para que podamos admirar la diversidad de tradiciones desde otro enfoque ya que ahora todo se encuentra en la red. Un saludo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tradiciones navideñas… ¿Y tú, cómo celebras la Navidad? (parte 2).**

El club de periodismo del Instituto "W" continuaba con su búsqueda de información para la reseña navideña. Mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos Japón tuvo una idea inspiradora…

─ Doiutsu – san, es casi un hecho que la mejor Navidad del mundo la han de celebrar los Nórdicos ─le comentó a su compañero después de echarle un breve repaso a sus notas.

─ Puede ser… ─afirmó el germano sin negar el razonamiento lógico─… tiene el clima perfecto en la época del año perfecta para crear el ambiente navideño perfecto ─añadió pensativo.

─ ¡Y Santa Claus vive cerca de su casa! ─agregó el italiano con emoción desbordada dando saltitos de alegría por unos segundos─. Seguramente pueden visitarlo cuando quieran ─decretó sin dudarlo.

─ Tal vez lo hagan… ─Alemania no deseaba romper sus ilusiones así que le dio por su lado.

─ ¡Entonces también podemos ir a verle! ─el muchacho mediterráneo parecía un niño con juguete nuevo de sólo pensar en esa posibilidad.

─ Eso sí alguno de ellos te invita a su casa… ─el teutón puso momentáneamente los ojos en blanco sin el afán de contradecir a su amigo, aunque empleó una entonación de gravedad.

─ Ya les preguntaremos cuando los entrevistemos, Itaria – kun… ─el japonés se dirigió con amabilidad al italiano para tranquilizarle, dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa.

─ Vee~… ─lo cual fue conseguido ya que éste puso su mejor gesto soñador dejándose llevar.

Prontamente dirigieron sus pasos al área que los Nórdicos habían escogido para establecer una especie de cuartel general y tuvieron la suerte de topar con dos de ellos, quienes se encontraban sentados en una de las escaleras que conducía a los pisos superiores.

─ Perfecto… ─masculló el alemán con complacencia.

─ ¡Ciao, ciao! ─el italiano se acercó a donde ellos muy quitado de la pena y les saludó con toda la confianza del mundo, casi como si fueran amigos cercanos.

─ Sht… ─uno de los dos, joven bastante alto, gesto adusto, cabellera rubia y de gafas, le indicó guardar silencio con una seña de la mano.

─ Ustedes disculpen a Su – san… ─se explicó el otro joven en voz baja, un muchacho de apariencia tímida y amable─… como nos estamos escondiendo de Denmāku debemos permanecer callados.

─ Lamentamos la interrupción… de haberlo sabido no hubiéramos venido ─dijo el germano mostrándose un poco avergonzado por la situación comprometedora, y el japonés consideró prudente el no sacar su equipo de grabación.

─ ¿Y por qué se esconden de Denmāku? ─les preguntó Italia con curiosidad y duda. Por ello Alemania contó mentalmente hasta diez y así no soltarle un zape por impertinente.

─ Bueno, es que Denmāku quiere que Su – san se vista de Santa Claus este año para llevarles los regalos a los niños ─contestó el tímido Finlandia con una sonrisita apenada, lanzándole una mirada de comprensión a su alto compañero─. Pero el año pasado rifamos el orden y ahora es el turno de Denmāku, así que por ello se han peleado ─agregó.

─ Denmāku es un verdadero idiota ─observó Suecia en tono serio y monocorde sin dar más detalles, mirándolos a todos por un instante antes de desviar la vista para poner su atención en el fondo del pasillo como si estuviera esperando algo.

─ Ya veo… ─dijo el teutón mostrándose comprensivo dado que no le gustaba meterse en pleitos ajenos.

─ Oigan, oigan… ¿ustedes visitan a Papá Noel cuando él está de vacaciones? ─preguntó el italiano a continuación ya sin mostrarse interesado por el problema en cuestión, haciendo visible su emoción por conocer esos detalles.

─ Itaria, ya basta con eso… ─está vez el germano le dio un jalón de orejas al preguntón mediterráneo haciéndole lloriquear de dolor, hablándole con severidad.

─ ¡Lo siento mucho, Doiutsu, no te enfades! ─dijo lastimeramente.

─ Eres muy simpático, Itaria ─observó el finlandés soltando una risita de diversión.

─ ¿Se les ofrecía algo en especial? ─les preguntó el sueco observándolos en ese momento con mayor interés, aunque su rostro permanecía tan impasible como de costumbre.

─… Este… bueno… verás… ─el alemán no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con alguien más reservado que él mismo, así que por un momento pareció dudar.

─ Suweiden – san, Finrando – san, nosotros, los del club de periodismo, estamos haciendo un nuevo reportaje sobre Navidad y nos gustaría entrevistarles ─por lo que Japón respondió de inmediato dedicándoles a ambos Nórdicos una reverencia respetuosa─. Nos disculpamos por los inconvenientes que podamos ocasionarles con esto ─agregó a continuación en tono de disculpa volviendo a inclinarse de forma más pronunciada.

─ La Navidad en casa de Su – san es muy significativa ─el finlandés sonrió una vez más con un poco de rubor en las orejas dado que esas muestras de respeto hacia su persona tampoco eran lo común para ellos─. Hay tantas cosas que hacer y mucho que comer ─adicionó mirando a su compañero con visible agrado.

─ Mph… no es la gran cosa ─afirmó el mencionado sin mudar el gesto, desviando la vista una vez más hacia el pasillo.

─ Vamos, Su – san, no seas tan modesto… mira que no cualquiera decora su hogar como tú ─negó Finlandia con leve entonación de reproche─, prácticamente llenas las ventanas de tu casa con velas eléctricas, estrellas y naranjas aderezadas con clavos de olor que dejan un dulce aroma en el ambiente. Además, las coronas de Adviento son bellísimas ─recalcó.

─ ¿Y hay muchos postres en tu casa, Suweiden? ─Italia no pudo aguantar la curiosidad en su afán de conocer más sobre la cocina escandinava, por lo que se atrevió a hablarle al sueco de forma directa.

Alemania y Japón también pusieron manos a la obra preparando su grabadora y la libreta de apuntes para capturar lo más relevante del tema.

─ Oh, sí, y todos son muy sabrosos ─fue el finlandés quien se tomó la molestia de responder por su compañero dado que éste es demasiado reservado para hablar y expresarse, sobre todo con los ajenos al grupo─. Entre los dulces y golosinas que se comen en esta época se encuentran el mazapán, el toffee o knäck, por supuesto que no puede faltar el chocolate y los frutos secos como higos, dátiles y naranjas decoradas con clavos de olor.

─ ¿Qué son los knäck? ─preguntó el italiano un poco extrañado por el nombre tan singular a sus oídos.

─ Es un dulce cremoso que se hace con caramelo en almíbar y se le agrega mantequilla… muy laborioso de preparar hasta que quede en su punto ─comentó el sueco sin darles la cara ni cambiar el monocorde tono de voz que usualmente emplea al hablar.

─ Que interesante… ─dijo Japón en voz baja.

─ ¿Y qué hay de la cena? ─preguntó Alemania escribiendo velozmente.

─ Bueno, casi todas las familias suecas celebran el 24 de diciembre con un bufé navideño, llamado smörgåsbord en su idioma nativo, y en el que se ofrecen varios alimentos típicos de la época ─Finlandia continuó con la explicación tras dedicarle a su amigo una sonrisita─. En casi todos hay julskinka (jamón de Navidad), albóndigas, arenque en escabeche, spareribs (costillas de cerdo), pequeños hot dogs, Lutfisk (pescado blanco seco preparado con sosa o potasa que adquiere una consistencia gelatinosa), salmón, Janssons frestelse (gratinado de anchoas con patatas, cebolla y crema) y pudín de arroz…

─ Eso es mucha comida… ─Italia no ocultó su asombro aunque los nombres de los platillos le sonaban rimbombantes.

─ Por eso está Navidad vamos a ir a casa de Su – san ─comentó el finlandés con visible alegría─. Y el bufé navideño suele acompañarse con bebidas como el julmust y el vino especiado, la cerveza de Navidad y snaps. Ah, una de sus mejores especialidades es el Glögg, un vino caliente con especias, almendras y pasas que se sirve en tazas pequeñas para disfrutar su sabor y regular la temperatura ─agregó.

─ ¡Yo quiero vino caliente con especias! ─exclamó el mediterráneo con emoción… el vino era una bebida de su agrado, nada que ver con la amarga cerveza de Alemania, el pesado whiskey de Inglaterra o el quemante Vodka de Rusia.

─ El Glögg también lleva vodka en su elaboración… ─le dijo Suecia para darle a entender que no es una bebida que puede consumirse como agua de tiempo.

─ Entonces ya no quiero… ─eso hizo que el italiano pareciera algo desilusionado ya que, a su gusto, el vodka es toda una abominación.

─ ¿Nos podría contar algo de la tradición, Finrando – san? ─le preguntó Japón con interés pues deseaba completar el reportaje.

─ La fiesta que se celebraba en nuestra región era conocida con el nombre de Jól y era la más importante del año… originalmente se conmemoraba en el solsticio de invierno por el renacimiento del sol en el firmamento, y muchas de sus prácticas se mantienen hoy en día en las celebraciones de Adviento y Navidad ─el sueco se dignó a responder en está ocasión para darle entrada a la premisa, observando a todos con atención por un milisegundo para después volver a perderse en su mundo.

─ Eso fue muy explicativo, Su – san… ─reconoció el finlandés con una sonrisita apenada, y retomó la entrevista─ Creo que la época de Jól era tiempo de comer, de beber, de hacer y recibir regalos, de reunirse con los seres queridos…

─… y una época en la que también se hacía presente el temor a las fuerzas oscuras… ─le interrumpió Suecia para no pasar por alto ese importante dato.

─ Sí, claro, Su – san, no olvidemos que el sol corría el riesgo de no volver a brillar por culpa de las fuerzas oscuras... ─Finlandia no borró la sonrisita apenada ante el recordatorio.

─ Desconocía totalmente ese detalle ─admitió Japón con un susurro bajo de asombro.

─ Hay que recordar que muy cerca del círculo Ártico, en esa etapa del año en particular, el sol no se levanta en su totalidad sobre el firmamento ─le explicó el alemán en tono de circunspecto sin dejar de tomar notas.

─ Tú sí que sabes, Doiutsu… ─dijo Finlandia con agrado.

─ Doiutsu es muy listo ─afirmó Italia con orgullo sonriéndole a su amigo.

─ Eso no es importante ahora… continuemos con la entrevista por favor, Finrando… ─lo que ocasionó que el alemán se abochornara un poco enrojeciendo levemente de las orejas.

─ Bien… las Navidades suecas comienzan con el Adviento, aproximadamente entre el 27 de noviembre y el 3 de diciembre ─aclarándose suavemente la garganta el finlandés retomó la narración─. El día de la celebración de Santa Lucía (13 de diciembre), Luciadagen en el idioma sueco, es la primera celebración importante. La hija mayor de cada familia se levanta temprano y, vestida con una túnica blanca, faja roja y una corona de ramas de arándano con nueve velas, despierta a todos los miembros de su casa y les sirve café acompañado con Lussekatt (pan de azafrán), lo que marca el inicio formal de la época navideña. Incluso hay concursos escolares para escoger a una Santa Lucía en la comunidad, y hasta los muchachos participan en las visitan a los centros comerciales, las residencias de ancianos e iglesias, cantando y repartiendo las sabrosas galletas de jengibre denominadas pepparkakor…

─ Oh… ─exclamó Japón en voz baja y asombrada.

─ Me gustan las galletas de jengibre… ─dijo el italiano en tono soñador.

─ … disfrazados como stjärngossar (chicos estrella), con túnicas blancas y un gorro cónico decorado con estrellas, otros de tomtenissar (duendes), con linternas en las manos, y otros como Hombres de jengibre ─más Finlandia siguió con su explicación sin darse por enterado─. Participan en las canciones, e incluso tienen algunas propias como Staffan Stalledräng, en ella se cuenta la historia de San Esteban, el primer mártir cristiano…

─ Disfraces… procesiones… bien por ello ─masculló el alemán sin dejar de tomar apuntes.

─ El 25 de diciembre (juldagen) es fiesta nacional, pero el 24 de diciembre es el día en el que Santa Claus, llamado en Suecia Jultomte o simplemente Tomte, trae los regalos. Después de la cena de Nochebuena se reparten los regalos, los cuales normalmente están colocados en un saco o bajo el árbol de Navidad desde hace varios días. Muchos suecos aún mantienen la costumbre de escribir una rima en cada envoltorio que da pistas sobre el contenido sin revelarlo… ¿algo más que quieras agregar, Su – san? ─el finlandés dio por concluida su explicación sin borrar la sonrisa dulce y amable, y se dirigió hacia su compañero de forma amistosa esperando sacarle algunas palabras.

─ Mph… El Jultomte era originalmente, en la mitología nórdica, un enano o gnomo casero invisible que cuidaba de la casa y sus habitantes. Aún se conserva la tradición de alimentarlo dejándole un pequeño plato de pudín debajo del árbol ya que, de no hacerlo así, la familia tendrá muy mala suerte el año entrante ─milagrosamente el sueco se dignó a tomar la palabra agregando un complemento de suma importancia, fijando está vez su atención en todos ellos─. La versión moderna del Tomte se le ha vinculado con Santa Claus, vestido de rojo y con una larga barba blanca; aunque no entra por la chimenea sino que llama a la puerta y pregunta «Finns det några snälla barn här?» (¿Hay niños buenos aquí?) ─puntualizó al final sin cambiar el tono de aburrido.

─ ¿Y ese señor Tomte también es gordito como Santa Claus? ─preguntó Italia con gesto de duda, a lo que Suecia le miró con un poco de indiferencia sin tomarse la molestia de contestarle.

─ Yo me imagino que ha de ser un gran espectáculo las noches navideñas por allá ─dijo Japón con los ojos brillando de admiración. Casi parecía vislumbrar el luminoso aspecto de una aurora boreal.

─ ¡Ajá, conque estaban aquí, Su, Fin! ─a sus oídos llegó una voz en entonación despreocupada que les hizo volver la vista.

─ ¡Denmāku! ─exclamó Finlandia entre nervioso y feliz, quizá esperanzado en que sus amigos pudieran arreglar sus diferencias.

─ ¿Todavía quieres más? ─fue la pregunta del sueco en tono retador mostrándose cuan alto es, lanzándole una mirada intimidante.

─ Tranquilo, Su, ya casi es Navidad y no está nada bien que nos peleemos ahora, ¿sí? ─Dinamarca no dejó de sonreír y se acercó amistosamente─. ¡Oigan!, ¿por qué no me dijeron que tenemos invitados? ─preguntó a continuación al percatarse de los demás, así que sin más fue a saludarlos dándoles un fuerte apretón de manos─. ¿Qué hay, amigos? ─les dijo al hacer su movimiento sin notar que Japón se veía un tanto aturullado por dicha muestra de cortesía no habitual para él.

─ Es un gusto, Denmāku ─le respondió Alemania correspondiendo el apretón─. Estamos haciendo una nueva crónica para el periódico y venimos a entrevistarlos.

─ ¡Ah, eso suena bastante bien! ─comentó el danés más que divertido─. ¡Nada mejor para completar sus entrevistas que hablar con nosotros, los grandes señores de las nieves y el frío! ─adicionó un tanto petulante dado que siempre se las ha dado de ser el superior de los Nórdicos, por ser el de mayor edad entre ellos y haber sido una potencia en sus inicios como país.

─ A mí me gusta hacer muñecos de nieve… ─intervino Italia con su aire de inocencia e ingenuidad poniendo carita de niño bueno─… pero en mi casa no cae nieve en abundancia ─agregó un tanto triste. De hecho no le agradaba mucho el frío, así que tal vez no la pasaría muy bien por aquellas latitudes.

─ No hay problema, mi joven Itaria, ya que podemos mandarte toda la nieve que necesites para que decores tu casa en estas fiestas ─alardeó Dinamarca con una sonrisita traviesa de suficiencia… el italiano es, a su parecer, un sujeto bastante simple al que puedes persuadir con facilidad. Además, negocios son negocios y no se puede dejar ir a un potencial cliente.

─ ¿De verdad? ─preguntó el ingenuo mediterráneo con la duda reflejada en el rostro, pero los ojitos le brillaron de felicidad al considerar que, ahora sí, podría adornar el patio de su casa con verdaderos muñecos de nieve. Alemania y Japón pusieron una simpática mueca de incredulidad mirando alternativamente a su compañero y al desfachatado danés… ¿en serio el latino se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente?

─ ¡Pero por supuesto que sí! ─sin embargo Dinamarca parecía estar muy convencido de sus palabras dándose sus aires de ser genial─. ¡Para mí, el rey del Norte, no hay imposibles cuando se trata de nieve! ─y soltó una risotada de diversión regodeándose de ello.

A todo esto Finlandia y Suecia no habían dicho nada pero no le quitaban la vista de encima al danés, y mientras el gesto del finlandés se mostraba un tanto abochornado por semejante conducta, el sueco puso manos a la obra y rápidamente apretó el cuello de su compañero con un brazo para hacerle callar, asfixiándole con ese movimiento.

─ Deja de decir ridiculeces sin sentido, idiota ─le dijo con gravedad en tanto le rodeaba un aura oscurecida de enfado con lo que consiguió asustar al pobre Italia, quien prontamente fue a refugiarse tras Alemania y Japón temblando de miedo. Los tres acordaron silenciosamente alejarse unos pasos para no inmiscuirse en el pleito.

─ ¡Su… no puedo… respirar! ─se quejó el danés intentando zafarse del apretón.

─ Su – san… por favor no vayas a matar a Denmāku ─su tímido amigo le dirigió esta súplica con voz de susto.

─ Descuida, Fin, no voy a hacer eso ─le respondió el sueco y soltó a su presa, quien presto tomó unas bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento─. Ustedes no le hagan caso a Denmāku ya que suele hablar tonterías la mayor parte del tiempo ─agregó a continuación volviéndose hacia los otros, mirándolos con su usual gesto apático.

─… Este… no hay problema… en serio… ─dijo el alemán recomponiendo el semblante ecuánime. Si muchos pensaban que Rusia podía ser un tipo intimidante es que no conocían bien a Suecia.

─ Denmāku, ¿estás bien? ─obviamente que el finlandés le prodigo al danés un poco de atención dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda pues, a pesar de ciertas situaciones que han pasado en su relación como países, le tiene un verdadero aprecio.

─ ¡Eso no fue nada! ─y éste se enderezó al momento recobrando la sonrisa un tanto cínica─. ¡Esta me la pagas algún día, Su! ─le dijo a continuación a su compañero en tono desafiante.

─ Cuando quieras ─respondió el sueco sin mostrarse intimidado.

─ Oigan… ¿van a continuar con la entrevista? ─Finlandia se interpuso entre ellos para tranquilizarles y recordarles que no estaban solos.

─ ¡Cierto, la entrevista! ─el danés se volvió entusiasta hacia los del club de periodismo─. ¿Y qué es lo que quieren saber? ─les cuestionó alegremente.

─ Nos gustaría saber cómo festejan la Navidad en su casa, Denmāku – san ─fue el japonés quien respondió preparando una vez más su equipo de grabación.

─ ¡Ah, eso es bien fácil!... ─Dinamarca se dio sus aires de importancia para comenzar su relato, acomodándose el peinado─… En mi casa celebramos la Nochebuena, o Juleaften como la llamamos (eso significa «noche Jul» en el idioma regional), con una gran cena familiar, la cual consiste en varios platillos de cerdo, pato o ganso asado con patatas, mucha salsa, lombarda o col picada cocinada con mantequilla y patatas caramelizadas. De postre se sirve tradicionalmente pudín de arroz hecho con nata montada y almendras picadas, acompañado de grandes dosis de salsa de cereza...

─ Eso es más comida que con Suweiden… ─mencionó el italiano con la boca medio abierta del asombro… ¿cómo podían comer todo eso?

─… Por cierto que en el pudin suele esconderse una sola almendra entera, y quien la encuentre tendrá suerte en el año entrante además de merecer un pequeño regalo. Al terminar la cena todos los comensales se reúnen en torno al árbol de Navidad para cantar los tradicionales villancicos e himnos, y bailan por toda la casa tomados de la mano… ─el danés estaba tan encantado contando su versión navideña que pasó por alto ese comentario.

─ Cantar y bailar… gran detalle ─susurró el teutón sin perder palabra en tanto el japonés mantenía su grabadora encendida.

─ A la hora de repartir los regalos la familia puede escoger a uno de los niños o también pueden turnarse todos los niños. Pero generalmente es el Julemanden (la versión danesa de Papá Noel o Santa Claus) quien aparece en la puerta con un gran saco de regalos sobre el hombro y los reparte ayudado por los niños ─puntualizó Dinamarca con emoción.

─ ¿Entonces ese tal Julemanden es un ayudante de Santa Claus? ─el italiano le interrogó con la duda dibujada en su carita.

─ Bueno, allá en mi casa le llamamos Julemanden, el «Hombre de Navidad»… se dice que llega en un trineo tirado por renos, y lo acompañan varios elfos que le ayudan en sus tareas y se llaman julenisser o simplemente nisser ─se explicó el danés conservando el gesto alegre y divertido─. Por cierto es una creencia popular el que los nisser vivan en los áticos, en los graneros o en lugares similares, por ello, para mantener su favor y protección, los niños les dejan platitos con leche, pudín de arroz o golosinas que desaparecen durante la noche.

─ ¡Oh! ─exclamó el muchacho mediterráneo con ojos soñadores. Así que Santa Claus tenía varios nombres.

─ ¡Ah!, antes de terminar la fiesta se toman más dulces y bocadillos, y no puede faltar la tradicional bebida navideña llamada Gløgg y nuestra gran cerveza danesa ─agregó Dinamarca con sus aires de grandeza.

─ Gløgg… ese nombre me suena familiar… ─dijo Alemania en voz baja.

─ En mi casa le conocemos como Glögg ─intervino Suecia en tono monótono.

─ Ya veo… por eso los nombres son tan parecidos ─reconoció el alemán sin elevar la voz mirando un momento al sueco.

─ Vaya, la Navidad en casa de Denmāku – san es bastante interesante ─mencionó Japón maravillado.

─ Anko, ya tenemos listo tu traje ─la suave y calmada voz de un joven que se había acercado a ellos de forma casi imperceptible les llamó la atención en ese instante.

─ ¡Nor!... ─el danés le recibió jocosamente y se fijó en el otro muchacho que le hacía compañía al recién llegado─… ¡Ais! ─al cual también saludó alegremente. Ambos son bastante parecidos que nadie dudaría son hermanos: cabello rubio cenizo lo suficientemente corto, mediana estatura (aunque Nor es un poco más alto que el otro), y expresión de total aburrimiento.

─ No fue difícil encontrar uno de tu talla ─complementó el mencionado Ais con una entonación de voz igual de baja. Por cierto que él venía acompañado de un ave muy singular parada en su hombro.

─ Norūē, Aisurando, les estábamos esperando, ¿verdad, Su – san? ─el finlandés también les dio la bienvenida hablándoles con amabilidad, dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia el sueco para pedirle su opinión.

─ Mph… ─contestó éste a manera de cumplido.

─ Anko, ¿todavía continúas peleando con Suweiden? ─el noruego volvió a hablarle al danés sin mostrar de hecho emoción alguna, como si en realidad no le importara el problema mencionado.

─ ¿Cómo crees, Nor? ¿No ves que se acerca la Navidad? ─a lo que el aludido se arrimó al señalado sueco dándole un abrazo amistoso por los hombros, ganándose una momentánea mirada amenazante─. De hecho ahora mismo le iba a sugerir a Su el que fuéramos a comprar los ingredientes para preparar el Gløgg ─agregó.

─ La fiesta va a ser en mi casa, por lo tanto su nombre es Glögg… ─observó Suecia un poco molesto por la actitud del danés.

─ Gløgg… Glögg… al final es vino caliente con especias, así que el nombre no tiene nada de especial ─les interrumpió Islandia con aire adusto para evitarles una nueva disputa.

─ Bien, entonces vayamos de compras ─Finlandia apoyó la moción de salir todos juntos, sonriendo relajado y optimista. Con eso el sueco no podría negarse─. Por cierto, amigos, ¿ustedes qué van a hacer? ─se volvió a continuación a los del club de periodismo, quienes no se habían movido de su lugar.

─ Nosotros nos retiramos… les agradecemos su cooperación ─Alemania consideró entonces que ya habían obtenido una cantidad de información suficiente para el artículo, así que se despidió cortésmente de todos ellos con un saludo marcial encaminando sus pasos por donde llegaron.

─ ¡Arrivederci! ─Italia no quiso quedarse rezagado y les dedicó un saludo con la mano despidiéndose alegremente.

─ Con su permiso… Denmāku – san, Suweiden – san, Finrando – san, Norūē - san, Aisurando – san… ─y el japonés les dedicó a cada uno de ellos una breve y respetuosa reverencia para ir tras sus compañeros.

─ ¡Apártenme una copia del periódico! ─les dijo Dinamarca en voz alta y alegre, tan sonriente y despreocupado como suele ser él.

Nota: Este capítulo ya quedó más largo pues encontré mucha información que pude intercalar con algo de narración para darle un toque de humor a la trama. Nos vemos en lo que sigue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tradiciones navideñas… ¿Y tú, cómo celebras la Navidad? (parte 3).**

Los miembros del club de periodismo encaminaron sus pasos hacia un área muy especial del Instituto… el "Club de amigos de los Elefantes" _(así como suena aunque no lo crean…_ _)_ dado que a Alemania se le había ocurrido algo diferente a lo acostumbrado. Todo iba a pedir de boca por lo que no sería problemático el conseguir la entrevista.

─ Vamos a tener una gran reseña… ─mencionó Japón dándole un nuevo vistazo a la información obtenida hasta ahora.

─ Será un gran número que se venderá como pan caliente ─comentó Alemania con expresión gustosa como pocas veces se le veía.

─ Yo opino que los elefantes de los circos saben hacer muchas cosas lindas… Vee~… ─comentó Italia con su habitual gesto de niño meneando la cabeza suavemente de un lado a otro, imaginándose tal vez en alguna función de ese tipo.

─… Los amantes de los elefantes no piensan eso… ─dijo el alemán en voz muy baja recomponiendo el gesto por uno levemente resignado. A veces el italiano solía ser muy atolondrado y eso lo sacaba de quicio.

Al llegar al mencionado lugar encontraron que el aula estaba abierta por lo que se asomaron discretamente y pudieron observar a un joven de piel ligeramente oscura, cabello negro y lacio y finas facciones, sentado sobre un tapetito colocado en el suelo en una postura bastante forzada. Parecía muy concentrado en algo especial dado que tenía los ojos cerrados, el semblante relajado y de su boca salían sonidos extraños.

─ ¡Ho…! ─Italia iba a saludarle efusivamente pero Alemania le tapó la boca con algo de brusquedad.

─ Guarda silencio, Itaria… no debemos interrumpirle ─le dijo en voz baja con tono de mando.

─ "Lo fenfo"… ─masculló el pobre italiano con voz compungida a través de la mano del alemán.

─ Doiutsu – san… ¿de verdad cree que en su casa celebren la Navidad? ─le preguntó el japonés al teutón también con la voz disminuida, sin perder de vista al joven moreno.

─ No perdemos nada con preguntar… ─ confesó el aludido soltando ya al mediterráneo.

Se mantuvieron allí por un par de minutos en tanto el ocupante del salón continuaba en lo suyo, respirando pausadamente al tiempo que soltaba su letanía.

─ Oye, Doiutsu, ¿qué está haciendo Indo? ─le preguntó Italia a Alemania mirándolo con curiosidad. Para él su compañero era también como una especie de biblioteca andante que se las sabía de todas todas.

─ No tengo idea… ─contestó éste un tanto desconcertado.

─ Creo que está recitando sus mantras como una forma de comunicarse con sus dioses… ─le explicó Japón con seriedad─… pero no estoy completamente seguro de eso, Itaria – kun ─ remató para no quedar mal.

─ ¿O sea que él tiene muchos dioses?... ─el italiano pareció asombrado por tal revelación. Consideraba algo raro el que en algún lugar se tuvieran muchos dioses.

─ Bueno, has de saber que tu abuelo Roma también creía en muchos dioses ─le aclaró el alemán empleando su tono de circunspecto─. Y en la casa de Nihon tienen dioses familiares ─añadió.

─ Ciertamente, nos gusta tener espíritus protectores… ─confirmó el japonés un tanto apenado.

─ Es de mala educación espiar a las personas… ─en ese momento llegó a sus oídos una voz profunda y amable, así que volvieron la vista y descubrieron que el joven moreno los miraba con aire de diversión.

─ Me disculpo por eso ─dijo el alemán enrojeciendo levemente de las orejas a manera de demostrar su bochorno.

─ ¡Ciao, ciao, Indo! ─el fresco italiano le sonrió al muchacho y se le acercó confiadamente─. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ─le interrogó amablemente con duda.

─ Como bien dijeron estaba en mi tiempo de meditación ─confirmó el aludido India incorporándose como si nada, dedicándoles al momento una reverencia en señal de saludo─. ¿Necesitaban algo especial o se van a unir a nuestro club? ─les interrogó con educación.

─ Bueno… verás… ─Alemania carraspeó un poco en tanto Japón alistó su equipo de grabación con prontitud─… como has de saber en estas fechas se celebra Navidad y…

─ ¿Navidad? ─le interrumpió el hindú cortésmente con gesto de incomprensión─. Siento no entender a lo que te refieres, amigo Doiutsu ─aclaró visiblemente apenado.

─ Indo – san, la Navidad es una festividad que los colonizadores europeos llevaron a nuestras tierras ─le explicó el japonés disimulando su malestar. Los occidentales habían arribado a sus países con más hechos negativos que positivos y eso era algo que todavía les incomodaba a muchos en Oriente.

─ ¿De verdad? ─comentó India con extrañeza dado que había cosas que prefería guardar en el olvido.

─ En la Navidad se obsequian dulces, se cantan villancicos, se adornan las casas con luces de colores y se hace una gran cena ─le explicó el italiano con entonación emocionada trayendo sobre la cabeza un típico gorrito navideño _(el cual salió de quien sabe dónde…_ _)_ ─. Una de las mejores cosas es cuando Santa Claus llega con los regalos para todos los niños que se portaron bien ─puntualizó.

─ ¡Ah, por ahí hubieran empezado! ─el hindú recuperó el gesto sonriente y complaciente─. Lo que pasa es que en mi casa conocemos esa fiesta como "Badaa Din"¹.

─ Es un nombre muy original, Indo – san ─comentó Japón con la grabadora ya prendida.

─ Bueno, Igirisu* fue quien me enseñó casi todo sobre la Navidad, pero en mi casa no practicamos mucho esta creencia ─se explicó India un tanto apenado.

─ De todos modos nos gustaría conocer como la has celebrado, así que esperamos poder hacer está entrevista si no es mucha molestia, Indo ─le dijo Alemania en tono comprensivo disponiéndose también a tomar notas.

─ Claro, por mí no hay ningún problema… ─confesó el hindú recomponiendo el gesto despreocupado y comenzó con su explicación─… En comparación con otras fiestas religiosas tradicionales en mi casa, la Navidad es una fiesta muy pequeña ya que sólo el 2.3% de nuestra población es creyente del cristianismo…

─ Disculpa la pregunta, Indo, pero, ¿cuántos pobladores habitan en tu casa? ─le cuestionó el germano intentando no sonar grosero para así tener el dato preciso.

─ Bueno… creo que el último censo de población arrojó una cantidad aproximada de mil millones de personas… ─respondió el nombrado poniendo gesto pensativo por un segundo.

─ Esas son muchas personas en una casa… ─Italia abrió los ojos de más mostrando su asombro. Le era difícil imaginar a todas esas personas juntas en un espacio reducido.

─ Indo – san es muy grande… ─señaló Japón manteniéndose ecuánime.

─ Continuemos, Indo, por favor… ─el alemán le indicó con cortesía al hindú que podía continuar hablando del tema principal.

─ De acuerdo… a ver… ─y el joven retomó su narración tras sonreír divertido─. Si no mal recuerdo las principales poblaciones cristianas se ubican en el norte y el noroeste de mi casa, si bien hay algunas en el este como en Manipur, Meghalaya y Mizoram, que tienen altas cantidades de cristianos… pero una de las mayores comunidades cristianas en una ciudad es en Mumbai, antes conocida como Bombay…

─ Bien… al norte y al noroeste… ─apuntaba el germano escribiendo con rapidez.

─ Bombay es un nombre muy bonito… ─dijo el italiano manteniendo un gesto soñador.

─… También en el estado más pequeño llamado Goa², el cual se encuentra en el oeste, alrededor del 26% de las personas son cristianos. Muchos de los cristianos en Mumbai proceden o tienen raíces en Goa, aunque el estado de Kerala Were, al suroeste, no se queda atrás con el 23% de sus 33 millones de habitantes en cuanto a población con este credo… ─India continuaba con su relato en tono solemne─. Los hogares cristianos se decoran con belenes o nacimientos y se tiene la costumbre de intercambiar dulces y pasteles con los vecinos; y en muchas escuelas gestionadas por misioneros cristianos los niños participan activamente en las festividades. No obstante, en la actualidad, en muchas escuelas no religiosas se está estableciendo la tradición de celebrar la Navidad que cada vez se festeja más entre los practicantes de otras religiones…

─ Eso es muy interesante… ─comentó el japonés.

─… Las familias de creencia cristiana van a la llamada "Misa de gallo" o "Misa de los pastores", y de hecho guardan ayuno a partir del primer día hasta la medianoche del día 24 de diciembre ─mencionó el hindú sin perder la parsimonia─. Las iglesias están adornadas con flores Poinsettia³ y velas ya que este es un servicio muy importante para ellos porque marca el inicio a la conmemoración como tal…

─ Son muchos días sin comer… ─observó el mediterráneo un poco asustado. Seguramente él se moriría de hambre si tuviera que hacer eso.

─… ya que después de esto toda la familia podrá compartir la fiesta y la comida en sus diferentes especialidades, en su mayoría platillos típicos con curry, así como dar y recibir regalos, cantar villancicos y compartir con sus vecinos las historias de Navidad ─India continuaba con su narración sin perder el porte─. En algunas poblaciones del sur a menudo colocan sobre las azoteas de sus casas pequeñas lámparas de arcilla para representar que Jesucristo es la luz que ilumina al mundo. Y, en lugar de tener los tradicionales árboles de Navidad como el resto del mundo, en mi casa se decora un árbol de plátano o mango (¡o lo que la gente pueda encontrar árboles para decorar!)…

─ ¿Cómo son los árboles de plátano? ─preguntó Italia con curiosidad, pues así podría figurarse cómo se vería un árbol de esos adornado con luces y esferitas.

─ Es una planta de mediana altura y hojas grandes, y los mangos son árboles que crecen mucho ─respondió el hindú educadamente complementando su testimonio.

─ Luz del mundo… un árbol de plátano… gran detalle… ─Alemania no perdía sus palabras mirándolo con atención.

─ ¿Y tienen algún platillo especial a parte del curry, Indo – san? ─le preguntó Japón mostrando su interés.

─ Bueno, generalmente la comida de esta época es más bien la que nos enseñaron a comer los occidentales, como el pavo relleno o el pollo asado… ─se explicó el aludido sin más, mostrando una sonrisita apenada.

─ ¿Y no tienen dulces? ─le preguntó Italia con curiosidad.

─ Claro que sí, aunque no son muchos… ─respondió el hindú recomponiendo el gesto─. Algunos de los dulces favoritos son los neureos (pequeños pasteles que están rellenas de frutos secos y coco y fritos) y el dodol (caramelo que tiene coco y marañón). Estos son dulces se preparan de forma casera y se comparten entre amigos y vecinos.

─ ¿Y Santa Claus también les lleva regalos? ─el italiano continuaba mostrando su curiosidad. Ya de por sí le había parecido raro el que no hubiera un pino de Navidad… ¿entonces, dónde dejaba Santa Claus los regalos?

─ ¿Santa Claus?… ─el hindú se mostró confuso ante el nombre.

─ Seguramente "Father Christmas" es el nombre que te debe haber enseñado Igirisu en alguna ocasión… ─mencionó Alemania en tono despreocupado, tranquilo y comprensivo.

─ ¡Oh, sí, ya recuerdo!... Aquí se le conoce como 'Baba de Navidad' en hindi y en urdu (padre de Navidad); 'Thaathaa de Navidad' en tamil y 'Thatha de Navidad' en telugu (anciano Navidad); y 'Natal Bua' en marathiª (hombre anciano de Navidad); y él entrega los regalos a los niños en un carro jalado por un caballo ─explicó India con una sonrisa.

─ Oohh, son muchos nombres raros… ─dijo el italiano con verdadero asombro.

─ Es una celebración navideña bastante peculiar ─reconoció el japonés con los ojos redondos como platos de la pura fascinación.

─ Me parece que ya tenemos suficiente información… ─Alemania dio punto final al relato suponiendo correctamente que fuera de eso el hindú ya no tenía algo más relevante que platicar─. Agradecemos mucho tu colaboración, Indo ─le dijo cortésmente dispuesto a retirarse, dedicándole un saludo marcial.

─ Fue un gusto serles de ayuda… ─el aludido correspondió el gesto con una reverencia respetuosa.

─ Muy agradecidos, Indo – san ─fue la despedida de Japón concediéndole a su vez la propia reverencia.

─ ¡Nos vemos, Indo! ─y el italiano también le dijo adiós agitando la mano, apresurando sus pasos para no quedarse atrás de sus amigos.

Antes de alejarse demasiado del área toparon con otro joven de piel bronceada por el sol, alborotada cabellera castaña, gesto amable y ojos verde brillante.

─ ¡Oh, Nihon, no pensé encontrarte por aquí! ─el cual saludó al japonés con verdadero entusiasmo.

─ Ōsutoraria – san, es un honor… ─el nombrado correspondió el saludo con una leve reverencia al tiempo que enrojecía intensamente de las mejillas.

─ ¡Está Navidad quiero retarte a un duelo de 2 km! ─le dijo Australia (ese es su nombre) muy emocionado.

─ Espero puedas disculparme, Ōsutoraria – san, pero de verdad no soy el indicado para ese tipo de competencias ─el pobre Japón se inclinó repetidas veces frente al australiano a modo de excusa.

─ ¿Vas a nadar en el mar en Navidad, Ōsutoraria? ─Italia pareció desconcertado por eso así que le hizo la pregunta al joven moreno mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos… ¿acaso no hacía mucho frío para nadar en esa época?

─ Es muy apasionante surfear en estos días… ─confesó el aludido muy quitado de la pena, sonriendo feliz.

─ Bien, Ōsutoraria, ya que estamos en eso, ¿podrías comentarnos como celebras la Navidad en tu casa? ─bueno, Alemania no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de una nueva entrevista como le indicaba su colmillo periodístico, así que ni tardo ni perezoso alistó su libreta de notas─. Es para la reseña escolar de fin de año ─le aclaró educadamente a su interlocutor.

─ ¡Eso suena maravilloso! ─dijo el joven oceánico más que contento─. De hecho he invitado a Igirisu* a pasar unos días en mi casa alejado del frío ─agregó.

─ ¿Entonces en tu casa no cae nieve en Navidad? ─el italiano no daba crédito a lo que oía mientras el japonés ponía su equipo de grabación en marcha.

─ En esta época del año nos encontramos en verano… sol, arena, mar, chicas en bikini… ─le sonrió el australiano con aire divertido.

─ ¿Y cómo llega Santa Claus a tu casa? ─fue el cuestionamiento de Italia a continuación, pues no podía imaginarse a los renos y al trineo viajando en esas condiciones de clima desfavorables para su causa.

─ Por supuesto que llega surfeando… ─respondió Australia soltando una carcajada.

─ Se oye razonable… ─afirmó el alemán sin amedrentarse concentrándose de inmediato en lo que tenía que hacer─. ¿Qué más puedes contarnos, Ōsutoraria? ─le inquirió al australiano con cortesía.

─ Bueno, bueno, empezando con el detalle de Santa Claus, déjenme decirles que, aunque en mi casa como en el resto del Hemisferio Sur la temporada navideña cae en verano, las tradiciones y decoraciones son similares a las que me enseñó Igirisu, con una iconografía invernal parecida en donde Santa Claus viste pieles y viaja en trineo ─mencionó al momento poniéndose un poco serio─; de hecho algunos compositores del país han intentado describir a Papá Noel al más puro estilo regional, con akubra (sombrero australiano), ropa veraniega, sandalias y al volante de una pickup tirada por Canguros… pero estas descripciones no han conseguido desplazar la imagen acostumbrada ─puntualizó sin cambiar el temple.

─ Eso es muy interesante… ─dijo el germano en un susurro continuando con sus anotaciones.

─ También cantamos villancicos como "Jingle Bells" y la mayoría de las escenas navideñas en las tarjetas de felicitación y la decoración incluyen nieve ─mientras el australiano prosiguió con su narración─. El principal elemento de ornato es el árbol de Navidad, y son habituales las luces y la nieve artificial para darle realce. Las decoraciones aparecen en las tiendas y las calles desde principios de noviembre, y también en el exterior de algunas casas. De hecho en algunas regiones hasta se organizan concursos donde se exhiben los montajes más elaborados con cientos de luces que atraen a gran cantidad de visitas.

─ Fascinante… ─musitó el japonés.

─ ¿Y qué hay de cenar? ─preguntó Italia recomponiendo su expresión de niño bueno, interesado por el asunto.

─ Bueno, las familias suelen reunirse para la comida de Navidad el día 25 de diciembre, y en ella podemos encontrar el pavo asado, el pollo asado o el jamón horneado aderezados con champagne y acompañados de ensaladas y verduras; de postre disfrutamos pastelitos de fruta, una suculenta Tarta Pavlova (elaborada con fruta fresca, merengue y nata) y Pudín de Navidad con Brandy caliente en mantequilla ─explicó Australia sin molestarse─. Las galletas saladas forman parte de la comida, y los bastones de caramelo son un dulce habitual para los niños durante el periodo navideño. Hoy en día, sin embargo, en consonancia con el tiempo más cálido de las horas centrales del día, se ha hecho más común servir comidas más ligeras o barbacoas, sobre todo en las zonas costeras donde el pescado y el marisco tienen una fuerte presencia en estas fiestas.

─ Me gusta el pescado y la barbacoa… ─confesó Italia muy quitado de la pena, ya que una de sus aficiones es degustar los mejores platillos.

─ Siempre hay algo diferente a lo habitual ─señaló Alemania mirando al australiano una vez más─. ¿Algún otro detalle que te gustaría resaltar, Ōsutoraria? ─le preguntó.

─ Bien… ─Australia meditó por unos segundos antes de continuar─… como casi todas las empresas organizan una fiesta de Navidad en algún momento de diciembre, y mucha gente toma vacaciones en esos días entre Navidad y Año Nuevo, a menudo no se hacen referencia a la Navidad y se le da mayor énfasis a la «fiesta de fin de año» o «fiesta de ruptura». De forma similar los colegios elementales y de formación superior hacen vacaciones de verano, y así las familias pueden hacer largos viajes para pasar los días de asueto con sus familias. ¡Ah!, y al día siguiente de Navidad es tradición que comiencen dos eventos deportivos: el Boxing Day** Test de Criquet y la Regata Sidney-Hobart ─dijo como complemento para finalizar la charla.

─ Todo eso fue muy ilustrativo, Ōsutoraria – san ─le agradeció Japón con una reverencia.

─ Bueno, si Igirisu no quiere pasar la Navidad en mi casa, ¿por qué no vienes tú conmigo, Nihon? ─le dijo el aludido con una sonrisa sincera─. Nos vamos a divertir muchísimo nadando en la Gran Barrera.

─ ¡Yo sí quiero ver chicas en bikini! ─obviamente que el italiano no desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esa, así que presto se apuntó para ir.

─ ¡Itaria, no es momento para estar jugando! ─y el teutón se vio obligado a darle un pescozón para indicarle sus prioridades.

─ ¡Lo lamento mucho, Doiutsu, no te enojes! ─lloriqueó el pobre mediterráneo sobándose la cabeza.

─ Te lo agradezco de verdad, Ōsutoraria – san, pero en mi casa ya están preparando todo y el emperador nos quiere reunidos ese día ─nuevamente el japonés tuvo que dar una excusa enrojeciendo intensamente de las orejas.

─ Ni hablar… ─externó el oceánico encogiéndose un poco de hombros─. Este año también la reina va a dar su mensaje tradicional navideño y tenemos que oírlo o es seguro que a Igirisu le dé algo ─detalló, soltando al instante un suspiro bajo de pesadez.

─ Buena suerte con eso… ─le dijo el alemán muy comprensivo. Al momento se cuadró para despedirse─. Se agradece tu apoyo, Ōsutoraria ─agregó en tono formal antes de retomar su camino.

─ Con tu permiso nos retiramos, Ōsutoraria – san… ─fue la despedida de Japón obsequiándole al australiano una nueva reverencia para seguir a su compañero.

─ ¡Espero que le tomes muchas fotos a las chicas en bikini! ─e Italia se alejó muy sonriente pidiéndole ese gran favor.

─ ¡No te preocupes por eso, amigo Itaria! ─respondió Australia dedicándoles un ademán a modo de despedida.

 _ **Notas informativas ─muchas gracias, una vez más, a Wikipedia y páginas de consulta complementaria:**_

 _ *** Recordemos que India fue una colonia británica (Igirisu es el nombre de Inglaterra en la serie, para los que no lo saben) durante mucho tiempo, así como también Australia. Las dos siguen muy vinculadas al Reino Unido mediante la "Commonwealth of Nations".**_

 _ **¹ Esto quiere decir "Gran Día".**_

 _ **² Goa y varias otras regiones en India de rito católico fueron primeramente conquistadas por colonizadores portugueses, los cuales eran más devotos que los colonos ingleses y por lo tanto fueron los que en realidad enseñaron la tradición navideña como tal.**_

 _ **³ Una flor pequeña del género Euphorbia (pondré la imagen en un comentario).**_

 _ **ª ¡En la India se hablan más de 216 idiomas regionales aparte del inglés!... Muchas lenguas actuales derivan del indo – europeo, por ello el idioma sánscrito rigvédico es motivo de estudio.**_

 _ **** El Boxing Day es una festividad celebrada principalmente en el Reino Unido y otras naciones que pertenecieron al Imperio británico. Se suele celebrar el 26 de diciembre, y durante la fecha se promueve la realización de donaciones y regalos a los pobres.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tradiciones navideñas… ¿Y tú, cómo celebras la Navidad? (parte 4).**

Los miembros del club de periodismo ya tenían casi todo listo para la publicación de la reseña Navideña…

─ Considero que la información para el reportaje está bastante completa, Doiutsu – san ─le dijo Japón a Alemania tras checar una vez más las notas y grabaciones mientras caminaban por los corredores semidesiertos. A esa hora de la tarde varios alumnos se habían ido ya a descansar o a realizar alguna tarea de última hora.

─ ¡Todavía nos falta entrevistar a Ukuraina nee – san! ─les recordó Italia con una exclamación efusiva caminando al lado derecho del alemán.

─ En eso tienes razón, Itaria… ─afirmó el teutón sin meditarlo demasiado dado que también tenía esa curiosidad.

Rápidamente el italiano se les adelantó en su afán por saludar a la mencionada muchacha más, al llegar a un cruce de corredores cercano a una escalera no supo qué dirección tomar.

─ ¿Izquierda o derecha? ─se preguntó dudoso mirando hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

De repente su atención fue atraída por dos jóvenes que se aproximaban a su posición desde el lado derecho. Ambos eran bastante parecidos entre sí: de buena estatura, ojos azules con gafas, cabello rubio levemente oscuro, pero uno de ellos emanaba un aire de tranquilidad en comparación con el otro que desprendía un aura impetuosa. Por cierto el joven de aspecto tranquilo traía consigo, montado en su espalda, a un pequeño oso polar que dormitaba pesadamente.

─… yo sé lo que te digo, Kanada, es en serio ─decía el muchacho de semblante decidido a su acompañante como si estuviera llamándole la atención.

─ Pero es que a mí no me parece correcto, Amerika ─le respondió éste en voz baja negando con la cabeza.

─ ¡Ciao, ciao! ─Italia les saludó muy quitado de la pena en cuanto estuvieron cerca─, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Ukuraina nee – san? ─les preguntó a continuación.

─ ¿Ukuraina… qué no ella es la hermana mayor de Roshia? ─el nombrado América, cuya personalidad es la de Estados Unidos, fue quien le respondió primero a modo de pregunta.

─ Creo que sí… ─comentó el otro un tanto apenado, indudablemente es Canadá.

─ Sí, sí… ─confirmó el mediterráneo con gesto soñador y voz de niño enamorado─… ella es muy linda y tiene unos bustos enormes que dan miedo.

Alemania y Japón le dieron alcance en cuanto notaron quienes eran los que le acompañaban. Y es que el norteamericano tenía fama de ser egocéntrico y alborotador como pocos en el Instituto.

─ Itaria… ─al llegar a su lado el germano le tomó de un hombro comprobando que se encontraba bien, e inmediatamente se volvió hacia los otros para saludarles con educación… ante todo los buenos modales─. Amerika, Kanada… gusto en verlos.

─ Amerika – san… Kanada – san… ─el oriental, por su parte, les brindó la correspondiente reverencia según lo señala el código de honor japonés.

─ Hola, Doiutsu, Nihon… ─el canadiense correspondió el gesto con una amistosa sonrisa, pero no podemos decir lo mismo del estadounidense.

─ ¡Ah, qué bien, Nihon podrá darnos su opinión y así verás como yo tengo razón, Kanada! ─ya que se adjudicó el derecho de atraer al pobre japonés a su lado tomándolo por los hombros, ocasionándole con ello una especie de conmoción.

─ Oye… ─Alemania intentó detenerlo pero el americano es un sujeto bastante fuerte al que no te puedes enfrentar con facilidad. En buena hora tuvieron que topar con él.

─ Amerika… eres demasiado brusco ─observó Canadá en voz baja y temerosa sin esforzarse demasiado.

─ Dime una cosa, Nihon, ¿cómo preferirías comer los pancakes, con mermelada o con jarabe de maple? ─fue la pregunta del yankee muy quitado de la pena, revelando el motivo de su disputa con el canadiense.

─… eee… ─Japón sólo atinó a soltar un monosílabo visiblemente enrojecido.

─ ¿Acaso hay una diferencia en eso? ─le cuestionó el germano con algo de molestia buscando la forma de rescatar a su compañero.

─ ¡Claro que si la hay! ─se defendió Estados Unidos sin ceder en su razonamiento muy particular─. La mermelada tiene fruta de verdad y el jarabe de maple sólo es la savia de un árbol ─explicó en tono de sabihondo.

─ ¡No es sólo savia de árbol! ─está vez Canadá elevó un poco más la voz exhalando unas nubecitas de humo por las orejas para demostrar su enfado─. Es todo un proceso artesanal el elaborarla ─agregó resoplando.

─ Esa será nuestra primera investigación del siguiente año… ─dijo el alemán queriendo dar por zanjado el tema al emplear un tono de voz bastante serio.

─ Pero Nihon no nos ha dicho todavía que es lo que le gusta más… ─el gringo no se daría por vencido hasta obtener el voto a su favor por lo que no soltó al oriental.

─ Furansu nii – chan dice que las crepas dulces rellenas de fruta son las mejores… Vee~… ─opinó el italiano sin que nadie se lo pidiera desviándose del tema, mostrando su confiado gesto de inocencia.

─ ¡Es cierto, Furansu es el mejor chef de todos! ─eso hizo reaccionar al estadounidense por lo que al fin liberó a Japón… ¿cómo no se le ocurrió antes?─. Tú no te nuevas de aquí, Kanada, que voy a traer a Furansu para que te haga ver tu error ─y sin más se retiró velozmente justo por el pasillo por donde había aparecido, dejando a todos, menos a Italia, con un mohín de desconcierto.

El asombro les duró por lo menos un minuto.

─ ¿Entonces estaban buscando a Ukuraina? ─les preguntó Canadá volviendo en sí, mirándolos con una sonrisa amable.

─ ¡Vamos a entrevistar a Ukuraina nee – san! ─exclamó el buen Italia con efusividad dando unos pequeños saltos, y estaba a punto de salir disparado a buscarla si no fuera porque Alemania lo detuvo agarrándolo por el cuello del saco.

─ Estamos realizando la crónica navideña de este año para el periódico, Kanada, y nos gustaría contar también con tu colaboración si no es molestia ─le dijo a continuación al canadiense empleando un tono cortés.

─ Será todo un honor el conocer las costumbres navideñas de Kanada – san ─externó a su vez Japón ya más tranquilo, alistando el pequeño equipo de grabación de última generación a su vez que le brindaba una nueva reverencia.

─ El honor será para mí… ─dijo el aludido sonriendo de forma más acentuada y se dispuso a contar su versión─… ¿por dónde comenzamos? ─preguntó a continuación un tanto dudoso.

─ Creo que lo mejor sería empezar por los adornos y después podemos platicar sobre la cena ─sugirió el germano en tono de circunspecto.

─ Me parece bien ─admitió Canadá con la misma sonrisa amable─… Bueno, como en mi casa generalmente el clima es frío y oscuro en invierno, es muy común el iluminar con motivos navideños los espacios públicos y los grandes edificios desde principios de noviembre, que es cuando empieza a oscurecer más temprano. En muchas comunidades se llegan a hacer celebraciones populares cuando se inaugura la iluminación…

─ ¡Luces de colores!... Vee~… ─Italia no ocultó su emoción imaginando el bello espectáculo colorido. En un paisaje nevado debía verse muy lindo.

─… como es el caso de la "Cavalcade of Lights" (Cabalgata de las luces) en Toronto, que incluye un festival musical y demostraciones de patinaje artístico sobre hielo; la exhibición de fuegos artificiales de Navidad en Montreal, o las Noches Radiantes en el Parque Stanley de Vancouver ─el canadiense continuó con su relato sin dejar de sonreír complacido─. Un programa nacional llamado «Luces Navideñas en Canadá» ilumina la capital del país, Ottawa, y las 13 capitales provinciales y territoriales.

─ Luces… fuegos artificiales… patinaje artístico… interesante… ─mascullaba Alemania sin perder detalle.

─ ¿Alguna tradición en particular, Kanada – san? ─le preguntó Japón mientras los ojos le brillaban de admiración.

─… Mmm… bueno, Igirisu nos enseñó a Amerika y a mí como celebrar la Navidad en la forma tradicional de su casa… así que los niños acostumbran colgar calcetines en Nochebuena para que Santa Claus los llene con dulces y pequeños obsequios, y en algunas zonas de Terranova y Nueva Escocia se puede ver a varios grupos de vecinos disfrazados que actúan como "mummers" (técnicamente mimos), interpretando obras de teatro callejeras con temas de época…

─… Mummers… obras de teatro… sobresaliente… ─el teutón no dejaba de escribir lo que consideraba de mayor importancia.

─ Pero la mayoría de los niños saben que Santa Claus vive en algún lugar del Polo norte y le escriben cientos de cartas cada año utilizando el código postal «HOH OHO» (los códigos canadienses están compuestos por seis letras y números) ─detalló el canadiense.

─ ¡Ahora ya sé a dónde enviarle mis cartas a Santa Claus! ─exclamó el italiano con firmeza, más que convencido de su decisión.

─ Desconocía totalmente esa parte… ─dijo el japonés sin ocultar su asombro.

─ Gran punto… ─definió el teutón─. ¿Qué me dices de los árboles de Navidad? ─preguntó a continuación sin dejar de escribir.

─ Mmm… creo que la tradición de los árboles de Navidad fue introducida en 1781 por soldados alemanes* estacionados en Quebec durante la Guerra de Independencia que mantuvo Amerika contra Igirisu… y hoy en día se utilizan tanto en los hogares como en las zonas comerciales ─comentó Canadá meditándolo un momento.

─ ¡Oh, ya decía yo que me era necesario aclarar eso! ─por lo que el alemán pareció algo sorprendido con esa revelación.

─ ¿Qué hay de cenar en tu casa, Kanada? ─Italia consideró que lo más importante por saber en esos momentos era acerca de la comida, así que hizo la pregunta sin más.

─ Bueno, me gusta la comida que Igirisu me enseñó a comer, como Mince pie (pastel de carne con fruta), Christmas Pudding (pudin de Navidad) y Christmas cake (pastel de Navidad), también el tradicional pavo asado relleno, las patatas cocidas y las verduras de invierno… ─declaró el canadiense con total calma.

─ Iugh… la comida de Igirisu es horrible… ─confesó el italiano con un gracioso mohín de asco sin mucha vergüenza, ya que no le había sido una agradable experiencia la ocasión en donde tuvo que degustar comida inglesa a falta de otra cosa.

─ Todavía les puedo comentar que Furansu me mostró algunas otras cosas sobre la Navidad… ─aclaró Canadá sin hacer caso del comentario del mediterráneo dado que, a pesar que no podría considerarse el favorito de Inglaterra cuando fue una de sus colonias, le tenía una gran estima por más que Estados Unidos intentara hacerle cambiar de opinión─… por ejemplo, en la provincia de Quebec y otras zonas donde se habla más comúnmente su idioma, entre las tradiciones navideñas se cuentan el réveillon¹ y a Santa Claus se le denomina Père Noël (Papá Noel). Y uno de los platos tradicionales del réveillon es la tourtière² y de postre saboreamos el bûche de Noël³, un sabroso pastel en forma de tronco ─claro que el origen francés de algunas de sus costumbres no podía ser pasado por alto, no señor, así Francia no le hubiera dado el debido cuidado como territorio.

─ Comida de Furansu nii – chan… qué delicia… ─ahora el italiano puso gesto de gusto porque la cocina francesa es de alta excelencia.

─ Así que hay dos formas de celebrar la Navidad en una misma casa… ─musitó Japón encantado.

─… Réveillon… bûche de Noël… ─y el alemán tomaba más notas de manera detallada.

─ ¿Y a qué hora comen los pancakes con jarabe de maple, Kanada? ─por cierto que el mediterráneo recordó ese dato así que le hizo la pregunta al joven canadiense mirándolo con curiosidad.

─ No hagas preguntas tontas, Itaria ─por lo que el germano tuvo que llamarle levemente la atención.

─ No hay problema, Doiutsu… ─Canadá no se mostró ofendido por eso─. Mira, Itaria, como los pancakes se toman todos los días normales en el desayuno o a la hora de la merienda no vienen incluidos en el menú navideño ─le confesó al latino sonriendo más abiertamente.

─ Ah, ya veo… ─Italia quedó contento con la explicación.

─ ¿Algo más que puedas contarnos, Kanada – san? ─el oriental no perdió el tiempo y lanzó educadamente el cuestionamiento para continuar.

─ Si, claro… muchas familias asisten a la Misa de Gallo el día de Navidad, se abren los regalos y se escucha el mensaje navideño de la reina por la televisión (Canadá pertenece a la "Commonwealth of Nations" y en todas ellas se transmite por televisión el mensaje de la reina como una forma de estrechar los lazos que las unen); y al siguiente día es el "Boxing Day", el día en que comienzas las rebajas de fin de año ─el canadiense dio por finalizada su narración mirándolos con gesto de simpatía.

─ La vida perfecta de Kanada – san es más perfecta en Navidad… ─comentó el japonés con los ojos brillando de la emoción. Algún día tendría que ver una aurora boreal en vivo.

─ Bueno, es un poco exagerado el decir que no pasa nada de nada en mi casa… ─confesó el canadiense con una sonrisita tímida. En ese momento el pequeño oso polar se despabiló de su sueño y lo quedó mirando con ojos duda─. Qué bueno que despiertas, Kumajiro, ya me estaba cansando de cargarte ─le dijo amablemente.

─ ¿Y tú quién eres? ─pero el osezno pareció no reconocerlo a pesar de estar encima de él, así que le hizo la pregunta sin más.

─ Soy Kanada, tu dueño… ─respondió el muchacho con una cómica mueca de resignación.

Los tres de periodismo miraron al osito con escepticismo… bueno, de hecho el italiano hizo un mohín de gusto que bien podría interpretarse como de curiosidad. Y justo entonces a sus oídos llegó un extraño sonido como si una pelota estuviera rebotando con insistencia, y al fijarse en el pasillo lejano de la izquierda pudieron observar a una muchacha de baja estatura y cabello bastante corto que caminaba como si estuviera dando brincos al compás de dicho sonido. Por cierto que junto a ella venía un joven muy alto que traía una bufanda alrededor del cuello.

─ ¡Ukuraina nee – san! ─Italia la reconoció al instante y, sin importarle que estuviera acompañada, fue a darle alcance.

─ ¡Itaria…! ─Alemania le gritó un tanto frustrado dado que el mediterráneo es bastante veloz cuando se lo propone… ¿por qué su compañero tenía que comportarse así?

─ Doitsu – san, debemos ir tras Itaria – kun… ─observó Japón con prontitud.

─ Tienes razón, Nihon… ─admitió el germano soltando un suspiro─. Espero puedas disculparnos, Kanada ─añadió despidiéndose presuroso del canadiense.

─ Con tu permiso, Kanada – san… ─la reverencia del oriental fue fugaz y ambos se alejaron para detener al italiano.

─ Qué les vaya bien… ─y el aludido se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa de aturdimiento.

─ Ya, en serio, ¿tú quién eres? ─el osezno insistió en su pregunta mirando al joven con extrañeza.

─ Ya te lo dije, soy Kanada, tu dueño… ─por lo que el pobre casi suelta una lagrimitas de desilusión.

Dejemos por el momento a Canadá y esperen para descubrir la próxima entrevista.

 _Notas informativas: Información tomada de Wikipedia y páginas de consulta._

 _* De hecho Alemania como el país que conocemos en la actualidad es relativamente joven, considerado como tal a partir de 1871. En aquellas lejanas fechas de finales del siglo XVIII el imperio británico contrató mercenarios del que era conocido como el Estado Germánico de Hesse-Kassel y se les denomino Hessianos. De ahí entonces puede entenderse por qué nuestro buen Alemania no conocía el dato como tal…_ _._

 _¹ La larga cena celebrada en las noches precedentes al día de Navidad y el Día de Año Nuevo. El nombre de esta cena se basa en la palabra réveil (que significa "despertar"), ya que la participación implica permanecer despierto hasta la medianoche y más allá._

 _² Es un pastel de carne que procedente de Quebec pero que también se elabora en otras zonas de predominio francés. Hecho generalmente con finamente picada de cerdo, ternera o carne de res, a los que también puede añadirse algunos animales de caza para mejorar el sabor del pastel. En las zonas costeras, pescados como el salmón es de uso general, mientras que la carne de cerdo, carne de res, el conejo y el juego se incluyen a menudo en el interior._

 _³ La costumbre antigua remonta a la tradición precristiana de quemar en el hogar un tronco o leño grande de madera, preferentemente de árboles frutales, para celebrar el solsticio de invierno y el fuego nuevo del año a punto de empezar. En el siglo XIX, el uso cada vez más extendido de las estufas en lugar de las chimeneas hizo que se modificara la tradición y se sustituyera el tronco de leña por un postre que lo simulara._


	5. Chapter 5

**Tradiciones navideñas… ¿Y tú, cómo celebras la Navidad? (parte 5).**

Siguiendo donde nos quedamos… Italia se descubrió ante la muchacha y su acompañante en cuanto les dio alcance llegando cerca de ellos.

─ ¡Ukuraina nee – san, Ukuraina nee – san! ─dijo insistentemente saludándola con ambos brazos al aire.

Ambos, la doncella y compañía, se detuvieron y volvieron la vista para ver al que les hablaba de ese modo, y fue el joven quien reconoció al italiano.

─ Vaya, sólo se trata del pequeño Itaria… ─dijo con voz levemente infantil y una sonrisa amable.

─ ¡Ciao, ciao, Roshia, Ukuraina nee – san! ─éste les saludó con alegría meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro y se les acercó confianzudamente.

─ ¡Hola, pequeño Itaria! ─la chica le saludó también dedicándole una sonrisa dulce─. ¿Qué te trae por acá? ─le preguntó curiosa.

─ Ukuraina nee – san… Vee~… ─el latino se perdió por algunos segundos en sus ensoñaciones románticas, imaginándose a sí mismo recibiendo un beso de tan linda señorita. En cuanto volvió a la realidad agregó─… Doitsu, Nihon y yo estamos haciendo las entrevistas para el reportaje de Navidad y también queremos entrevistarte a ti, Ukuraina nee – san.

─ Ya decía yo que el pequeño Itaria no andaría solo por estos lugares… ─comentó Rusia sin borrar la sonrisa. Casi como si los hubiera convocado los otros dos hicieron su aparición.

─ ¡Itaria, deja de hacer tonterías! ─ni bien Alemania frenaba su carrera ya le había soltado al italiano un golpe en lo alto de la cabeza con su libreta de apuntes, llamándole la atención por imprudente.

─ ¡Perdón, Doiutsu, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer! ─lloriqueó el pobre dolorosamente en tanto sobaba el chichón producido por el trancazo.

─ Roshia – san… Ukuraina – san… ─por su parte Japón les dedicó a los eslavos una respetuosa y breve reverencia. Si bien el joven no le caía bien del todo no podía ser descortés con la dama.

─ Doiutsu siempre es tan implacable… ─sin tomar en cuenta al japonés el ruso fijó su atención en el germano efectuando la crítica mordaz con aire de diversión, todo ello sin cambiar el gesto de niño inocente─. Nee – chan, ¿sabes que las malas lenguas señalan a Doiutsu como un practicante del sadismo extremo? ─y se volvió a su hermana haciéndole el comentario en tono despreocupado.

─ ¿En serio? ─la ucraniana había dado un respingo en el momento en que el alemán golpeó al italiano y ahora le lanzó una mirada asustada, colgándose prontamente del brazo de su hermano menor sin dudar de su palabra.

─ Oye, Roshia, no andes levantando falsos en mi contra… ─por lo que el teutón le dirigió al señalado una mirada retadora; y no porque le preocupara demasiado el que la muchacha creyera esa mentira dado que lo que estaba en juego era su reputación de hombre serio.

Esa era una de las razones por las que Rusia no es muy bien visto en la comunidad escolar, por importunar continuamente a varios de sus compañeros en su afán de hacerlos sus amigos cercanos empleando para ello técnicas de lo más bajas; pero ese resultado no parecía afectarle demasiado en realidad.

─ Eso no lo dije yo, Doiutsu… ─así que se defendió sin mudar el gesto de regocijo, tan despreocupado como él solo.

─ Ukuraina nee – san, Ukuraina nee – san, ¿cómo celebras la Navidad en tu casa? ─Italia interrumpió justo a tiempo volviendo a la carga con su pregunta arrimándose un poco más a la doncella en su afán de verla más de cerca, ignorando ya la enorme protuberancia que ahora adornaba su cabeza.

─ ¿La Navidad?... ¡Oh, la Navidad es una fiesta maravillosa para disfrutar con la familia y los amigos! ─ella se relajó al momento si bien no se soltó de su hermano, y recompuso la sonrisa de dulzura.

─ En Navidad tomamos vodka para soportar el frío y hacemos combates con bolas de nieve… ─Rusia intervino en la charla sonriendo despreocupadamente─… claro que, como siempre, yo volveré a ganarles a todos pues Rituania y los demás no pueden conmigo ─agregó con simpleza y seguridad.

─ Roshia – chan, no es divertido si tú les ganas todo el tiempo a Rituania y los muchachos usando un tanque de guerra… ─Ucrania le reconvino con reproche maternal mirándolo muy seria.

─ Para mí si lo es, nee – chan ─pero el señalado le respondió con desfachatez haciendo su sonrisa más grande y burlona.

─ Roshia – chan… ─la chica puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo. A pesar de todo consideraba que su hermanito sólo se comportaba como un niño juguetón.

Alemania y Japón consideraron que ese no era el momento adecuado para realizar la entrevista por lo que permanecieron callados. E Italia… bueno, Italia no parecía darse cuenta de nada ya que se encontraba muy a gusto al estar cerca de la joven. Una voz femenina llegó a sus oídos, y vislumbraron a una muchacha de mediana estatura y largo cabello rubio platinado acercándose presurosa a su posición.

─ ¡Conque estabas ahí, Roshia nii – san! ─la chica en cuestión miraba al ruso con una mueca de ansiedad que la hacía ver un tanto extraña─. ¡Ven aquí para que podamos casarnos antes de Navidad! ─le gritó.

─ ¡Ay, no, otra vez Berarūshi! ─el pobre mudó el gesto por uno de terror y sin pensarlo dos veces se liberó del agarre de su hermana mayor para salir corriendo hacia el otro lado sin despedirse.

─ ¡Roshia – chan!... ─la ucraniana se mostró levemente desilusionada al ver que su hermanito se alejaba de esa forma. Sin embargo no dudó en llamar cariñosamente la atención a la otra muchacha, que por lo que podemos apreciar es hermana menor de Rusia (y por tanto también suya), en cuanto ella pasó a su lado─… ¡Berarūshi – chan, no seas tan traviesa con Roshia – chan! ─le dijo sonriente sin intentar detenerla.

Sus acompañantes pusieron un gesto entre la pena y la incredulidad ante semejante espectáculo pero no abrieron la boca para nada.

─ ¿Entonces están haciendo entrevistas para Navidad? ─en cuanto sus hermanos se marcharon Ucrania les brindó su atención a los del club de periodismo sonriendo abiertamente como si nada raro hubiera sucedido.

─… Este… sí, en eso estamos… ─Alemania recompuso el gesto adoptando su papel de periodista, dispuesto para tomar notas─… esperamos no importunarte, Ukuraina ─agregó a continuación de forma educada.

─ Me da tanto gusto que pensaran en mí… ─dijo la chica con dulzura.

─ Al club de periodismo nos pareció de interés el conocer las celebraciones navideñas de distintas culturas, Ukuraina – san ─intervino Japón con una reverencia respetuosa y más pronunciada que la primera en tanto alistaba el equipo de grabación.

─ Vee~… ─fue el dicho de Italia mirándola con ojitos soñadores.

─ Qué dulces… ─repitió la muchacha verdaderamente encantada para dar comienzo a su narración─. Tradicionalmente, el día de Navidad empieza con la asistencia a la iglesia. Las iglesias ofrecen servicios que comienzan antes de medianoche y siguen hasta la mañana de Navidad. La comida de Navidad, sin restricciones de ayuno, no tiene tantas tradiciones como la cena de Nochebuena…

─ Menos mal… ─comentó el alemán tomando sus notas.

─… la tradición central de la Nochebuena es llamada _Svyata Vecherya_ ¹, que en la mayor parte del país se celebra el 6 de enero por la modificación del calendario gregoriano²… ─continuó la muchacha sin inmutarse.

─ ¿O sea que el día en que celebran la Navidad es otro?... ─el italiano se mostró desconcertado por ello.

─ En la entrevista del año pasado Roshia nos explicó lo del cambio de fecha… ─su compañero germánico le aclaró el dato con seriedad─… dado que la Iglesia de su país no adoptó el calendario gregoriano hasta mucho después del resto del mundo.

─ Exacto ─confirmó Ucrania muy sonriente─, por ello en mi casa podemos celebrar la Navidad en dos fechas distintas… En la zona occidental conocida como _Karpats'ka Rus'_ (Rus subcarpática) habitan tanto familias de credo católico latino como ortodoxas y de fe protestante y, por esta herencia multicultural, la festividad puede darse el 25 de diciembre y el 7 de enero ─explicó sonriente.

─ ¿O sea que Santa Claus va a tu casa dos veces? ─el muchacho mediterráneo abrió los ojos con asombro… así que Roshia y sus hermanas recibían regalos por partida doble, que envidia.

─ Eso es extraordinario… ─dijo el japonés en tono maravillado.

─ Bueno, así parece muy acaparador, ¿no lo creen? ─la ucraniana se carcajeó levemente ante esa ocurrencia pero no lo negó.

─ Luego nos aclaras ese punto, Ukuraina… ─Alemania carraspeó un poco para retomar la narración principal.

─ De acuerdo… La _Svyata Vecherya_ da comienzo cuando los niños descubren la primera estrella en el cielo oriental, la que simboliza el viaje de los Tres Reyes Magos…

─ ¿Los Tres Reyes Magos no son amigos de Santa Claus? ─volvió a interrumpir Italia mirando a la doncella con curiosidad infantil.

─ Guarda silencio, Itaria… ─Alemania le lanzó una mirada dura llamándole la atención.

─ Sí, sí, Doiutsu, ya me callo… ─lo que le hizo dar un respingo para ocultarse un poco detrás de Japón, quien sólo puso los ojos en blanco por una fracción de segundo para no perder la concentración en su trabajo.

─… ─Ucrania no se inmutó y siguió en lo suyo─… En las comunidades agrícolas, el jefe o cabeza de familia trae un manojo de espigas de trigo, nombrado como _Didukh_ *, el cual representa la importancia de las ricas cosechas de trigo que se producen en mi casa porque fue el alimento básico durante siglos. A veces se echan unos puñados de paja sobre el mantel bordado de la mesa como un recuerdo del pesebre de Belén…

─… _Svyata Vecherya_ … la primera estrella… _Didukh_ … paja sobre el mantel… ─el germano también hacia su parte anotando lo relevante.

─… ¿Y no ponen arbolito de Navidad ni adornan las calles? ─la amenaza de un nuevo castigo no fue suficiente para que el italiano externara nuevamente su extrañeza, retrasando una vez más el relato.

─ Itaria… ─el teutón le habló con enfado.

─ Ese es un gran detalle que Ukuraina – san no nos ha dicho todavía, Doiutsu - san ─el oriental decidió defender a su atolondrado compañero en esta ocasión pues él también quería saberlo.

─ Bueno, como estuvimos muchos años viviendo con los jefes enojones de Roshia – chan, y a ellos no les gustaban los adornos, pues tampoco nos dejaban engalanar las calles de las ciudades ni nada de nada** ─manifestó la joven un tanto apenada─. Pero sí, ahora ya se iluminan las avenidas y los hogares también se decoran con coloridos adornos como los árboles de Navidad ─adicionó.

─ Es bueno saber eso ─suspiró Alemania por lo bajo sin ocultar su alivio, pues una Navidad sin decoraciones no puede llamarse Navidad─. Puedes continuar, por favor, Ukuraina ─le dijo con educación.

─ Bien… Antes de la cena de _Svyata Vecherya_ toda la familia reza una oración y el padre pronuncia la felicitación tradicional de Navidad, " _Chrystos rodyvsya_ " _(que se traduce como «Cristo ha nacido»)_ , a lo que la familia responde _"Slavite Yoho"_ _(que quiere decir «Le glorificamos a Él»)_ ─ante eso la doncella retomó la narración─. Algunas familias usan la antigua forma eslava " _Сhrystos rozhdayetsya" (esto proviene del ruso y significa «Cristo ya ha nacido»)_. Al final de la _Svyata Vecherya_ , las familias suelen cantar _Koliadky_ (villancicos típicos del país), como _"Boh predvichnyy narodyvsya" [Eterno Dios nació]_ o _"Shchedryy vechir" [Nochebuena]_. En muchas comunidades, son los grupos de jóvenes y miembros de organizaciones e iglesias quienes se encargan de la antigua costumbre de los villancicos…

─… oraciones… villancicos típicos… buen punto… ─masculló Alemania escribiendo con precisión.

─ ¿Y qué hay de cenar en tu casa, Ukuraina nee – san? ─Italia no podía quedarse con una duda así que le hizo el cuestionamiento a la muchacha dado que quería saber cuáles eran las comidas típicas de esos rumbos tan lejanos en esas fechas tan especiales.

─ Es verdad, Ukuraina – san, todavía no nos ha contado sobre la cena de _Svyata Vecherya_ ─Japón se unió a la demanda con total cortesía.

─ ¡Oh, es cierto!... ─reconoció la ucraniana, un poco apenada por su descuido─… la _Svyata Vecherya_ se dispone de doce platos sin carne en donde cada uno de ellos representa un mes del año. Principalmente se componen de pescado, setas, granos y semillas… también se puede incluir el queso y los huevos. Generalmente el primer platillo que se sirve en la cena es la Kutyu (plato de cereales: bayas de trigo, semillas de amapola y miel, a veces nueces, pasas y frutos secos)…

─… sin carne… interesante… ─confesó el alemán reanudando sus notas.

─ ¿Entonces no cenan pavo en Navidad? ─preguntó el italiano con leve desconsuelo.

─ ¿Qué parte de pescado, granos y semillas no entendiste, Itaria? ─a lo que el germano le llamó la atención por enésima ocasión.

─… luego puede servirse el borsch (sopa de remolacha y otras verduras), los varénykyª, el arenque asado, la carpa o el lucio como plato fuerte, y de beber tenemos el kompotº… ─Ucrania siguió su narración sin darse por enterada de nada─… Los postres no son muy comunes pues la _Svyata Vecherya_ se considera una celebración muy solemne, pero podemos disfrutar los pampushky (buñuelos rellenos de mermelada).

─… cena sencilla pero solemne… excelente dato… ─y Alemania retomó su escritura.

─ Por cierto y antes de que se me olvide, les cuento algo que solo los valientes se atreven a hacer como parte del ritual navideño… ─la doncella detuvo su relato y los miró con aire de diversión para picarles su curiosidad.

─ ¿Un ritual navideño especial, Ukuraina - san? ─Japón se mostró intrigado por esas palabras.

─ ¿Qué es, qué es? ─el inocente mediterráneo tampoco pudo ocultar su interés.

─ Así es… No todo el ritual tiene que ver con la _Svyata Vecherya_ como tal… ─sin más la doncella les dio la explicación─… Una vez que aparece la primera estrella en el cielo, cada miembro de la familia se lava la cara, manos y piernas en agua fría diciendo: «Sea lo más saludable es esta agua»…

─ ¿Y no les da frío? ─a lo que Italia tembló un poco de sólo meditar en lo helada que estaba el agua de la tubería en plano invierno.

─… Las personas más valientes suelen ir a ríos o lagos locales y tienen un corto nado allí… ─la muchacha continuaba sonriendo, tal vez complacida por el efecto de sus palabras.

─ Ahora entiendo porque Roshia – san dice haber nadado en un lago congelado… ─externó el japonés con los ojos redondos del asombro.

─… Así, una vez finalizado el procedimiento de agua, la familia dice la oración del Padre Nuestro y, al terminar, el jefe de la familia unge la frente de todos los presentes con miel, haciendo la señal de la cruz mientras recita: "En el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo; puede usted tener dulzura y muchas cosas buenas de la vida y en el nuevo año".

─… ritual de agua fría… ungir con miel… muy original… ─el germano, por su parte, no dejaba de escribir.

─ ¿Alguna otra cosa relevante, Ukuraina – san? ─le interrogó Japón antes de dar por terminada la entrevista.

─ ¡Claro!, como les comentaba la cena de la víspera de Navidad se lleva a cabo generalmente bajo luz de las velas y se inicia en la noche después de que la primera estrella aparece en el cielo. ─dijo Ucrania bastante contenta─. Esa estrella simboliza el nacimiento de Jesús en la tradición cristiana, y el alma de alguno de los antepasados fallecidos en las creencias precristianas. En algunas familias se suele poner un plato extra y un asiento de más porque se tiene la certeza de que los espíritus de los familiares difuntos visitan la familia esa noche; y también puede ser habitual recibir alguna visita inesperada, lo que demostrará nuestra hospitalidad. La _Svyata Vecherya_ es un momento de paz, de armonía y unión familiar con un poco de misticismo.

─… luz de las velas… hospitalidad… misticismo… eso es notable… ─Alemania no dejaba de tomar notas.

─ ¿Y cuándo llega Santa Claus? ─Italia no iba a quedarse con esa duda existencial, no señor, así que lanzó la pregunta con carita ilusionada… definitivamente tenía que ir a la casa de Ucrania para recibir dos regalos en un mismo año.

─ Descuida, pequeño Itaria, no lo he olvidado… ─manifestó la muchacha─… la antigua tradición menciona que San Nicolás era el encargado de traer los regalos el día en que se conmemora su fiesta (la cual se celebra el día 6 o el 19 de diciembre según el país de que se trate, en este caso es el 19); pero esta costumbre se ha ido sustituyendo por el día de Navidad, y ahora es el _Lid bat_ _ʹ_ _ko_ (Padre Hielo) el que visita a los niños en un trineo tirado únicamente por tres renos ─explicó calmadamente.

─ Ahh… ─el joven mediterráneo pareció tranquilizarse un poco ante esa manifestación.

─ Santa Claus lleva regalos a los niños de la casa de Ukuraina – san sólo en un día… ─y Japón culminó la explicación aclarando el punto en debate.

─ Eso ha sido muy ilustrativo, Ukuraina ─manifestó Alemania con agradecimiento entendiendo que la entrevista había llegado a su fin.

─ Cuando quieran… ─declaró la doncella sin borrar la sonrisa. A lo lejos les llegaron los gritos de angustia y desesperación de Rusia, lo que la hizo reaccionar con algo de preocupación─. Si me disculpan ahora tengo que ver a esos pequeños juguetones… ─les dijo a continuación para salir corriendo siguiendo el pasillo por donde sus hermanos habían desaparecido, y sus enormes bustos rebotaron pesadamente haciendo un sonido peculiar─. ¡Roshia – chan, Berarūshi – chan, ya dejen de jugar porque tenemos que ir a comprar los regalos! ─les llamó a la distancia.

Los tres de periodismo permanecieron estáticos por unos segundos hasta que Italia exclamó alegremente:

─ ¡Ukurania nee – san, gracias por todo!

 **Epílogo: Primera plana del periódico escolar antes de las vacaciones de fin de año.**

 _Venid fieles todos, a Belén marchemos,_

 _de gozo triunfantes y llenos de amor._

 _Y al Rey de los Cielos humilde veremos._

 _Venid y adoremos,_

 _Venid y adoremos,_

 _Venid y adoremos a Cristo el Señor._

 _Las tradiciones navideñas varían de un país a otro. Algunos de los elementos comunes a varios países son el árbol de Navidad, las coronas de adviento, los calcetines colgados en la chimenea, los bastones de caramelo y los belenes que representan el nacimiento de Jesús. Se cantan villancicos y se cuentan historias sobre figuras como el niño Jesús, San Nicolás, Papá Noel, Kris Kringle (El niño Cristo en Alemania) o el Abuelo Frío. Se envían tarjetas navideñas, se intercambian felicitaciones, se observan ayunos y otras reglas religiosas como la Misa de Gallo o las vísperas de Nochebuena, se enciende el tronco de Navidad y se ofrecen y reciben regalos. Junto con la Pascua, la Navidad es uno de los periodos más importantes del calendario cristiano, y está muy relacionada con otras festividades de esa época del año, como el Adviento, la fiesta de la Inmaculada Concepción, el día de San Nicolás, el de San Esteban, Año Nuevo y la Epifanía._

 _Notas informativas, gracias a Wikipedia y otras páginas afines de consulta:_

 _¹ Que significa "Santa Cena", y de hecho se celebra especialmente en Polonia, Lituania y Ucrania, países que en un tiempo fueron conocidos como la "Mancomunidad de Polonia – Lituania" puesto que Ucrania fue ocupada por Polonia aproximadamente en el año de 1386._

 _² El calendario gregoriano (promulgado por el papa Gregorio XIII en 1582) ocasionó un cambio de fechas con una diferencia aproximada de diez días con el calendario juliano (el cual era utilizado por los romanos, impuesto por Julio César en el año 45 a.C [709 desde la fundación de Roma], adaptado en la Edad Media), y cuya aceptación por todas las naciones europeas y sus colonias fue paulatina._

 _* Didukh significa literalmente «Abuelo espíritu», y representa a los antepasados._

 _** En todos los países que formaron parte de la Unión Soviética el estado, oficialmente ateo, desincentivó las celebraciones religiosas. Los árboles de Navidad y las celebraciones relacionadas se erradicaron gradualmente tras la Revolución de Octubre. Poco a poco se ha retomado la costumbre._

 _ª Plato tradicional preparado con pasta y relleno con requesón o bien con guinda, no obstante hay versiones que pueden contener el relleno de papas, de col, etc._

 _º Una bebida dulce no alcohólica, que puede ser servido caliente o frío, dependiendo de la tradición y la temporada. Se obtiene por la cocción de frutas como las fresas, los albaricoques, los melocotones, las manzanas, el ruibarbo, grosellas o guindas en un gran volumen de agua, a menudo junto con el azúcar o las pasas como edulcorantes adicionales. A veces se agregan diferentes especias como la vainilla o la canela para el sabor adicional, especialmente en invierno cuando se suele servir caliente._

 _Nota final: Si llegaste hasta aquí es porque te entretuviste. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima historia que me dé la inspiración. Bendecidas fiestas y muy próspero Año Nuevo._


End file.
